


Luck of the Irish

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angelville, Blood Drinking, Cassidy Finds Love, Child Murder, Cunnilingus, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, Hiding, I just wanted something nice and smutty, I really tried with the phonetics guys, Irish, Irish accents, Las Vegas, Luck of the Irish, Magic, Messiah Complex, Murder-Suicide, New Orleans, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Show Girls, Tattoos, Terrible Phonetic Accents, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampires Need Love Too, Writing Playlist Included, jesse is an asshole, motel sex, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: Cassidy had wandered out of his motel room a little after eleven. The padre had tried to call him a few times, probably with news of happenings around Angelville, but after everything that had happened, he just didn’t care; and he was in dire need of something alcoholic – and possibly something in the opiate family – he’d see how the night played out. The Irishman had made his way to the bar just on the outskirts of Oakville, prepared for a quiet drink on his own when he saw her. Despite the crowded and noisy bar, she was all he saw. His mystery girl, here in all her beauty. And what a beauty she was.





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNINGS***
> 
> This piece contains somewhat graphic descriptions of drug use and refers to child murder and suicide, if that's an issue, PLEASE do NOT continue reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just wanted to write a sweet and smutty piece for one of my favourite Irish vampires. (Angel will always be my favourite.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Starset - Love You To Death  
> Panic! At the Disco - (Fuck A) Silver Lining  
> P!@TD - This is Gospel  
> P!@TD - Say Amen  
> PVRIS - Anyone Else  
> Nothing But Thieves - If I Get High  
> Nothing But Thieves - Itch  
> Aesthetic Perfection - Bye Bye Bye   
> Fozzy - Drinkin' With Jesus  
> Fozzy - Painless  
> Black Stone Cherry - Burnin'  
> Papa Roach - My Medication  
> In This Moment - Adrenalize   
> The Chainsmokers - Side Effects  
> Calvin Harris - Promises

-Three Weeks Ago-

The car skidded to the side of the road and the passenger side door abruptly swung open. Seconds later, a young woman tumbled out arse first onto the dusty ground before her bag and her jacket quickly joined her. 

“Fucking psycho bitch!” The driver yelled in a thick Southern accent, slamming the door shut again before speeding off, tyres skidding as he did. The woman got to her feet and proceeded to flip the driver off. 

“Next time, don’t assume a woman wants yer cock just because she got in yer car! Feckin’ wanker.” What an asshole. She’d met him at a bar back in New Orleans and, after striking up conversation with him, told him which way she was going. He offered her a lift and like an idiot, she’d accepted. A few miles in the asshole started going on about payment and quickly proceeded to whip his dick out. When she refused, he got violent. He was no match for her though, which he soon found out. So he bundled her unceremoniously out the car, arse over tit, onto the side of the fucking road. Nothing like Southern hospitality, eh?

She staggered a little, the effects of her earlier session at the bar in New Orleans becoming more apparent in the chill of the night time air. Reaching down, she pulled a packet of cigarettes, a lighter and a half empty bottle of bourbon from her bag before standing upright again. She sparked one of the cigarettes up and took a long drag before gathering up her things. Where the fuck was she? After a mere few minutes of walking, she had her answer: Oakville. Not much of an answer, but an answer nonetheless. Cigarette hanging from her lips and bottle hanging from her hand, she made her way towards the lights of the town. Seemed like a good a place as any to stay for a while. Not like she had much choice. Her life in Baton Rouge had been ruined. And the sun would be up soon and she’d be well and truly fucked. 

-Now-

She was fucking beautiful. At least, he thought she was beautiful. Every time he’s seen her she’s draped in black from head to toe. Her hair is amber, reminds him of home, and is almost always hidden away by a big hat with a wide brim. He desperately wants to know what colour her eyes are but they’re always hidden behind round black sunglasses. From the way she dressed, he assumed she was just a lover of the Gothic fashion; not really uncommon for Louisiana. But those lips…rich, red and so unbelievably tempting. For now, that’s enough to keep Cassidy satisfied, enough to fuel his midnight (or midmorning) fantasies. Hell, she’s even started invading his drug-fuelled fantasies. Little minx. Her presence meant he’d managed to cast aside all thoughts of Tulip in only a couple of weeks. He’s only ever seen her in brief glances around Oakville, and only for the last few weeks. She’s beyond captivating. Cassidy has tried to talk to her on a couple of occasions – when he comes across her in the streets - but he’s never gotten a word out of himself. She gives him the odd smile and chuckle when she sees him, but never an actual word. That was all about to change. 

Cassidy had wandered out of his motel room a little after eleven. The padre had tried to call him a few times, probably with news of happenings around Angelville, but after everything that had happened, he just didn’t care; and he was in dire need of something alcoholic – and possibly something in the opiate family – he’d see how the night played out. The Irishman had made his way to the bar just on the outskirts of Oakville, prepared for a quiet drink on his own when he saw her. Despite the crowded and noisy bar, she was all he saw. His mystery girl, here in all her beauty. And what a beauty she was. Her skin had an unnatural pallor – well, the parts not covered in intricate and random black ink. Her legs are long and slender, blood red heels covering her feet. Christ, those heels must have been at least six inches. /Those legs would look ever nicer wrapped around my waist./ And her curves, only accentuated by the tight black dress she was wearing…why would she hide such curves? Well, they were definitely enough to give any man or woman sinful thoughts – probably worried she’d distract everyone with those voluptuous curves – God knows she’d distracted Cassidy. He took a deep breath and fixed his hair quickly before joining her at the bar. A tumbler of whiskey hung lazily from her right hand, her left tapped mindlessly at the bar top. From this close proximity, Cassidy could finish admiring her beauty. Her skin was noticeably flawless, nails painted a rich wine red, fingers covered in rings hid more little black tattoos and her cleavage…well, that was a sight to behold in itself. But it was her eyes that stole both the show and his heart. They were such a dark shade of brown they almost bordered on black. Cassidy had never seen such eyes. 

“I was wondering when you’d track me down.” She said with a soft smile. Was that an Irish accent he detected? “I was beginnin’ ta think dat all your articulate talk around town was fer nothin’.” Cassidy was almost lost for words. Almost. 

“You’re not an easy woman to find.” He replied with a soft chuckle. “And I’m not da kinda man t’ sweet talk a girl and not follow through.” The redhead smirked at his last comment before responding.

“Well ya know, not really a big fan of sunlight. Don’t wanna mess up my complexion and all so I tend t’ spend as little time outside as possible.” She took a sip of her whiskey and pulled a cigarette out of the pack beside her before offering one to Cassidy. He happily accepted and leaned in when she offered the light. If only he knew how accurate her comment was. 

“I hear ya…I hear ya big time.” Cassidy knew of the horrors of sunlight. He imagined his hatred was a little different than the lass before him. She was probably just trying to keep in tune with the look she was going for. After all, whoever heard of a tan Goth? “I’m Cassidy, by da way.” 

“Caroline…nice t’ meet ya.” She replied, blowing out a puff of smoke. 

“Caroline? Like da song?” Cassidy smirked a little before humming the chorus to ‘Sweet Caroline.’ The redhead chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I bet you’ve had dat joke made hundreds of times before.” With a nod, she proceeded to tell him that she preferred to go by Cazz anyway. His gaze drifted again, this time to the tattoos on her arms. Some of them were incredibly delicate; little Mandala flowers, beautiful portraits of girls with flowers in their hair. Then she had some that were a little more crude, like the one saying ‘Blow Me’ on her left wrist. He liked that one. “I like yer tattoos.” Cassidy added afterwards. 

“Thank you, I have an issue with impulse control.” Caroline chuckled softly. Cassidy blinked a few times, his mouth falling slightly agape. 

“What a coincidence, so do I. Then again, the impulse control think kinda goes hand in hand with da inability t’ refuse drugs, usually opiates, they really tend t’ set me off.” Was he babbling? Cassidy seemed to think so. Every time he opened his mouth, all that seemed to come out was a stupid quantity of words. Pretty girls always had that effect on him. Always had. 

“Opiates, huh? Hallucinogenic drugs usually do dat t’ me, I see all kinds of weird shite and I just go and get it tattooed t’ myself. Opiates tend t’ make me…a little hot under da collar, if ya know what I mean?” Caroline smirked a little and that was nearly enough to send Cassidy over the edge. He blew out a puff of smoke and quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve got any on ya..?” He asked softly. Last thing he wanted was anyone else cutting into the conversation. He’d waited long enough to get close to this beauty and there wasn’t a soul around who was going to take that away. With another little smirk, Caroline reached into the bag beside her and pulled out a small packet filled with white powder. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

-Later That Night-

Caroline had directed him back to the motel where she was staying. Nothing special, just a cheap, dingy room, similar to almost every other motel in the area. Oakville wasn’t exactly the classiest of places, but after New Orleans and Angelville, it was exactly what Cassidy had needed. Not that he’d had much choice in the end; Tulip had all but forced him onto the coach back to New Orleans. He’d gone, of course, but after a couple of days and his run in with ‘Les Enfants du Sang’ he’d headed north and found himself in Oakville.

Upon arriving at the motel, the only thing that struck him as odd about this motel room was the fact that the windows were not only covered by the curtains, but it looked like they’d been spray painted over. Housekeepers were gonna bloody love her. As soon as they’d gotten inside, Caroline hadn’t hesitated to push him against the door and press her lips to his. Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d expected a shy and reserved lass, not this fiery ball of passion. He loved it. He loved her. She tasted like whiskey and tobacco – two of his favourite things – and they mixed perfectly with the overall taste of Caroline. Sweet, sharp and a slight twang of copper. Cass wasted little time in preparing the heroin she had given him, cutting it finely, heating it up and injecting it. Caroline had pulled out a second little bag and proceeded to cut it and set it into neat little lines. Cocaine seemed to be her choice for the night. Looked like she wanted to maintain a little control in the situation – control that heroin wouldn’t give her. Cassidy was slumped into the tattered old arm chair, head lulled to the side, strap still tightened around his arm when Caroline positioned herself into his lap. 

“I want you, Cassidy…badly…” Her voice was a soft, melodic whisper against his ear and he was powerless to refuse her; in any state. Cassidy wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer. 

“Say dat again, love…little louder this time.” He gave her a devilish grin, one hand coming up to twist a lock of red hair around his finger. So soft.

“I want you so fucking badly-” Caroline was cut off by Cassidy’s lips against her own. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d craved someone so badly. Well, actually that was a lie, but the last thing he wanted to do now was think of Tulip again. Had Jesse’s plan worked? Was she alright? No. Not when he had this gorgeous Irish lass in his lap; hips rocking against his, hands all over him. Wanton little thing she was. Bloody brilliant. Cassidy nipped her bottom lip and she immediately parted for him, his tongue desperate to taste her again. The high from the heroin was nothing compared to this. He shifted forward slightly and raised his arms as Caroline made quick work of his shirt, casting it aside with a carelessness he’d come to only expect from himself. The redhead took a moment to admire the tattoos scattered over his arms, a little smile on her lips as she appreciated the recklessness she knew all too well. 

“See somethin’ ya like there, love?” Cassidy’s voice dripped with seduction, his lips curling into an arrogant little smirk. Caroline responded by pressing her lips to his again in a heated, passionate kiss. Cassidy’s fingers made quick work of the zipper on her dress. He broke the kiss only for a moment to pull it over her head and discard it on the floor with his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest. He broke the kiss again when he felt two cold, hard little rings press against his chest. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock.

“You got yer nipples pierced?” His eyes were wide. 

“I told ya I had a problem with impulse control.”

“That’s so feckin’ hot.” Cassidy grinned, arms reaching down to lift her up. Cazz wrapped her legs around his waist, soft moans and giggles leaving her lips between kisses as Cassidy carried her over to the bed. Her giggles sounded so beautiful in his ears. He dropped her onto the bed and quickly removed his jeans before crawling up her body, taking his time to admire the Irish lass before him. Besides the tattoos littering her body, there wasn’t a single flaw to speak of. No scars, no blemishes, nothing. 

“Anyone ever told ya that you’re bloody beautiful, love?” Cassidy asked softly, eyes raking over her.

“Maybe a couple, doesn’t mean I don’t like hearin’ it.” Cazz smirked, pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

Cassidy wasted little time in moving the kisses to Caroline’s neck. Part of him was desperate to bite down, taste the blood running through her veins. He couldn’t do that – wouldn’t do that. Not to Caroline. Instead, he nipped at her neck, biting a little over the pulse. Pleased with the soft moans she began making, Cassidy trailed the kisses to her collarbone, quickly finding a little spot that made her cry out and buck her hips. With a little smirk, the vampire nipped and nibbled at the spot a few more times, hands reaching down to steady her hips. 

“Cassidy…such a tease…” Caroline’s voice sounded desperate – an indirect little plea for him to turn his attention elsewhere. 

“Oh no, love…I’m gonna worship every last inch of ya…take my time.” He grinned, quickly pressing a soft kiss to her lips again. Caroline let out a little mewl of frustration and shifted her hips again. “You’re gonna have to behave, lass. Or I’ll have to restrain ya.” There was warning in his voice. Warning and promise. The redhead smirked and shifted her hips again, causing Cassidy to smirk darkly. “So…ya like playin’ games, lass?” He reached up and caught her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand easily. Cassidy leaned down and pressed a rough, wanton kiss to her lips. “Happy to oblige.” Caroline grinned seductively, enjoying every second of the dominant side Cassidy was showing. Cassidy leaned down and ghosted his tongue over her left nipple, smirking at the shuddering moan it earned him. He leaned in again, this time he took the whole bud between his teeth and tugged before locking his lips around it, sucking on the little nub. Caroline whimpered, mewled and almost cried as Cassidy continued the delicious onslaught on her breasts. His attention moved from her left to the right, repeating the little flicks of his tongue, the little nips and the intense sucking. She squirmed beneath him, desperate for Cassidy to turn his attention to the throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs. 

“Cassidy…please..!” Caroline begged, hips now arching up into him, desperate for any form of friction. He merely pushed down on her hips and pinned her in place, ignoring her little pleas. Cassidy was making damn good on his promise – something she definitely appreciated. His lips travelled down between her breasts before trailing his tongue down her abdomen, smirking at the little giggles when he kissed around her navel. The entire time, Cassidy was spending his time appreciating the artwork covering her pale flesh. Intricate and elaborate designs countered by erratic and rushed ones. Drugs were an incredible thing, and they clearly had a big effect on Caroline’s skills as an artist. He settled down between her thighs, planting kisses on the soft skin. Instead of moving his attention where he knew she wanted, he began kissing down her legs, all down to her feet. The little giggles she made were music to his ears. So innocent, so adorable. 

“Cassidy, please…I can’t take anymore teasing…I need you…” Caroline pleaded, hips rocking against the bed. Cassidy looked up at her with a satisfied grin before crawling back up. He kept his eyes locked on hers, wanted to watch every little movement she made when his tongue dragged a painfully slow line up her cunt. Caroline let out a soft cry and shuddered in bliss, her back arching off the bed. Delighted with his work, Cassidy grinned to himself. Another lick lead him to her clit, tongue curling around the little bud before he sucked it into his mouth, leaving the redhead a moaning, and mewling mess. Her toes curled tightly and her mouth hung open, all sorts of obscenities falling from her, some in English, and some in Gaelic. Cassidy wrapped his arms around her midsection and held her down. He couldn’t have her bucking herself to orgasm now, could he? She could come when he was ready; and Cassidy still had plenty left to draw out of her. By the time he started drawing intricate little patterns on her clit, Caroline was begging him for her release. 

“Cass..! Cass, please, I need to come so badly…please!” Caroline was breathless, tears leaving little black rivers of makeup streaming over her cheeks. The brunette smirked and reached up, slicking his fingers with her wetness before sliding them inside her. He curled his fingers into a delightful position and began to slowly rock them. When his fingers found her sweet spot, Caroline screamed in a delicious mix of agony and ecstasy, all her muscles tightening as she came hard, Cassidy’s name a prayer on her lips. He grinned softly, shifting back up the bed to pull her into his arms. He pressed soft kisses to her temple, expecting her to need a moment to ride out her orgasm. Needless to say, Cassidy was both shocked and impressed when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Now it was her turn. 

“Christ, love, damn good stamina.” Cassidy chuckled softly, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Caroline smirked and leaned down to press a deep kiss to his lips which Cassidy happily returned. Her hands came up to tangle in his messy brunette locks, her gentle scratching and tugging eliciting deep and desperate moans from the Irishman below her. He started bucking his hips, a little plea for more. But Caroline wasn’t quite ready yet. Cassidy had been relentless in his teasing of her, so now it was time for payback. The redhead trailed her kisses down to his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin until little red-purple marks stained the pale surface. Her kisses drifted lower, her tongue flicking over his left nipple caused Cassidy’s hips to buck up sharply, a breathy cry of profanity leaving his lips. Caroline smirked and repeated the action, one hand moving down to grip Cassidy’s erection. He was hard, twitching and straining in her hand – much to Caroline’s pleasure. With each painfully slow and firm stroke, Cassidy was further reduced to a whimpering mess. 

“Fuck…Cazz, please…I need ya…” Cassidy’s voice was noticeably strained, it was taking all his strength not to explode there and then. The redhead grinned and shifted, returning to her position on his lap. She leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, carefully lining the head of his cock up with her entrance. Slowly, Caroline lowered herself onto his cock, a soft moan leaving her lips. Cassidy’s hands came to rest on her hips again, his back arching and his eyes rolling shut as he was engulfed in Caroline’s deliciously warm and wet cunt. She was delightfully tight – much to Cassidy’s delectation. She took a moment to adjust to the length and girth of Cassidy’s cock before slowly moving. It didn’t take Caroline long to set a rhythm. Her nails dug into Cassidy’s chest, leaving little crescent moon shapes in his tattooed flesh. Cassidy’s grip on her hips had tightened, now moving Caroline a little faster. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The beautiful Irish lass above him, red hair bouncing over her chest, head thrown back in ecstasy and face twisted in utter bliss. She was definitely a sight to behold, and Cassidy almost felt privileged that he was the one witnessing it. With a smirk, one hand reached up to tug on one of her nipple rings, the other hand moving to draw tight little circles around her clit. The sound she made was music to his ears: a loud cry of pleasure followed by a gasp of his name. He loved the way that sounded on her lips, almost like he was hearing it for the first time. Her movements suddenly became less precise – more erratic. Her breath caught in her throat, her muscles tightening as she hit her orgasm, her thighs trembling, hands now flat on Cassidy’s chest to steady herself as she came down from her high. The Irishman moaned softly as she twitched and rocked slowly on his cock. Christ, she was gorgeous like this. Just when he was sure she had recovered enough, Cassidy tightened his grip on her hips and flipped them both over. Caroline was now pinned beneath him, red hair fanned out around her like a fiery halo, a seductive, bright smile on her lips and her eyes dark with lust and want. Cassidy couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone so badly – fuck, he didn’t even think he’d wanted Tulip this badly. 

“Christ, you’re gorgeous, lass…” Cassidy’s voice was soft, one hand reaching up to stroke over her cheek. Caroline smiled and nuzzled against his hand for a moment before leaning up to capture his lips in a messy kiss. Cassidy moaned softly against her lips as she teased herself on the head of his cock. To say he was impressed with her stamina was an understatement. He’d been with women – and men – who would have just given up after reaching their orgasm. Some had left him to finish himself off, others had offered a lazy hand job or blow job to finish him off. Always took the magic and passion out of the act in his opinion.

With one quick thrust, Cassidy was buried inside her again. Caroline arched her back sharply, breaking the kiss as he pushed back in. The return of that delightful stretch filling her with want all over again. Slender, tattooed legs wrapped around his waist as Cassidy came to rest on top of her, slowly but roughly thrusting into her. Caroline wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in for another series of messy kisses. Nails ran up his back, leaving long red track lines in their wake – the sensation causing Cassidy to hiss in a wicked mix of pain and pleasure. His lips trailed down to bite and suck at her neck. It would have been easy to bite down right now, have a taste of the warm blood flowing in her veins…Cassidy pushed that thought away. Not Caroline. He wouldn’t do that to her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, putting all his focus on keeping the pace and listening to those beautiful noises she was making. At this rate, there was no way that he was going to last much longer. The combination of Caroline’s tight, wet cunt and those damn erotic noises she was making were pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Jesus…fuck…Cazz...” Cassidy could barely find the words say as his thrusts became faster, harder and lost all rhythm. Caroline smirked and tightened around him, nails digging sharper into his back. That was all it took. A few more sharp thrusts and Cassidy came undone, crying out her name as he came hard and fast, his own nails digging into her shoulders. Caroline moaned softly, arms wrapping tightly around him as he came down from that incredible high. He lowered himself to rest on her chest, eyes heavy and chest heaving as he struggled to get his breath back. Caroline stroked his back gently, trying to gain control over her own breathing. They lay there in silence for a while, the two of them a panting, sweaty mess. After a while, Cassidy managed to roll over onto his back, a wide smile plastered over his face. 

“That was incredible…” Cassidy beamed.

-Later-

It was now four in the morning and the two of them had ridden out their highs – quite literally. Cassidy was sure that he’d died and gone to heaven – full of drugs and booze, all shagged out, cigarette hanging from his lips and a pretty girl in the exact same state beside him. This was surely paradise. Cassidy rolled over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and pulled the blankets up over her.

“There ya go, love…” He said softly, more to himself than her. Christ alive, she was even gorgeous when she was drugged and fucked out of her skull. Was that creepy? Probably. He’d keep that thought to himself. 

In all the heroin induced bliss, Cassidy had found himself dying for a drink. He wandered over to the small refrigerator – disregarding Caroline’s earlier warning of not to - in the kitchen and his mouth fell agape when he opened it up. On the top shelf, several sealed bags of human blood, straight from the blood bank. According to the labels, A negative was her choice. Almost immediately after, the door was slammed in front of him. 

“I thought I told ya not t’ go in there…” Cazz’s voice was stern and authoritative. He hadn’t even heard her get out of bed. 

“Ya got bags of blood in there…” How articulate of you, Cassidy, he scolded himself. He wasn’t sure if he was distracted at the revelation of the blood packs or the fact that she was stood naked as a wee baby before him. Christ alive she was a vision, even in the state she was in. Caroline rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face, smudging her black makeup worse than it already was. 

“Ok…I’ll tell ya why, but ya gotta promise not t’ freak out or ask me a shite load of -” Before she could finish, Cassidy interrupted her. 

“You’re a vampire.” A wide smile appeared on the Irishman’s lips and it only grew as the shock appeared on Caroline’s face. Before she could respond, he continued. “It’s cool, I am too. I should’ve bloody known – the long clothes, staying out of the sun, it’s feckin’ text book shite, I do it myself.” He was babbling again. 

“I…I honestly didn’t think that there were many like me out there anymore…” A soft, slightly relieved smile appeared on Cazz’s lips. It was clear that both of them understood how big a deal this situation was. The smiles on their faces were reminiscent of finding a long lost sibling – shock, happiness and relief all bundled into one. The two of them had gravitated back to the small lounge area. Caroline had pulled an oversized hoodie on whilst Cassidy had pulled on his shirt and his briefs again. He had positioned himself on the armchair with Caroline sitting on the arm. Both of them had a cigarette between their lips again and a bottle of whiskey in their hands. 

“So tell me about yerself, Cassidy.” She blew out a cloud of smoke. 

“Not much t’ tell really. I’m a 119 year old junkie vampire. Hopeless layabout…had a son, Dennis, until very recently. He lived in New Orleans, but he…tragically passed away about a month or so ago…best mate was Jesse Custer, until he developed his Messiah-Total Arsehole complex. Just spent some time in New Orleans, fell in with this weird vampire cult – ‘Les Enfants du Sang’ got close to their ‘leader’ until I found out he was a complete psycho who was turnin’ people into vampires just t’ kill them and get all these powers and I’m currently gettin’ chased around by a God-lovin’ organisation called the Grail who want Jesse as their new Messiah…other than dat, d’ere’s not much t’ tell really.” Cassidy chuckled softly and gave her a goofy little smile before he drained the last few mouthfuls from the whiskey bottle. “What about you? Show up outta the blue all mysterious like…what’s your story? I mean, I know I haven’t been here very long, but I’ve been here long enough t’ know that you ain’t from this place.” Caroline was hesitant to answer. Her story was a mess. But Cassidy had been honest and upfront with her, so why shouldn’t she do the same?

“Well…I’m an 88 year old vampire born in Galway…” She chuckled a little as Cassidy started humming that God awful Ed Sheeran song. My God, she really was like a walking talking cliché. “I won’t bore you with all the little details of growing up, getting my arse over here, it really isn’t dat exciting. But when I got over here I spent da first few years in Vegas, working as a show girl. It was the 50’s, Vegas was goin’ through a whole fancy and sleazy makeover.” 

“Show girl huh? Oh, I can definitely see dat. I bet you had all da boys goin’ crazy over you, lass.” Cassidy grinned, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. He could just picture her now; skimpy, shimmery outfit and a big elaborate, feathery headdress. Christ, that thought was enough to get him hard again.

“Oh aye, not t’ blow my own trumpet but I did. Even went as far as marrying one of ‘em. Sweet lad called Bobby. Same age as I was. We were young, we were in love. We had a baby together.” Her smile suddenly turned bittersweet and Cassidy noticed sorrow flash across those gorgeous eyes. “Beautiful wee thing he was too.” 

“What was his name?”

“Fergal. Named him after my granddaddy. I insisted on a proper Irish name for my first wee lad. We were a happy family for about four years, but it didn’t last. Bobby caught me with one of the magic acts. I wasn’t doing anything, just chattin’…he was different than the usual flamboyant magicians we got. He was darker, edgier, somethin’ new…I was interested. Anyway, turns out hubby dearest was a total arsehole, real jealous type…he waited for me t’ get home, shot my boy, shot me and then shot himself.” Cassidy’s jaw hung open. Jesus H Christ.

“Oh love…I’m so sorry…” 

“I’m not lookin’ for sympathy, Cass. I got over that long ago. That was back in 1956. I was 28…young, stupid…thought I had my priorities in check. I thought I had everything I wanted – job, husband, kid, you know, a proper family. The All-American Dream. I was wrong. Anyway, turns out that magician fella was a vampire. Playing on all the clichés, he was. He’d followed me home because he was worried about me, turned me just before I died…said he didn’t wanna see someone with potential like mine die. He spent a few months teaching me how t’ control the blood lust…it was so bloody hard…I really struggled at first. Every person I saw, every person I spoke to…all I noticed was their throat; the pulsing…” She stopped a moment and cleared her throat. “After dat, I couldn’t really stick about. Double homicide-suicide tends to get a lot of attention. If I showed up t’ work or showed my face around town, it wouldn’t have been pretty. Left my magician fella and I headed east to New York, decided have some fun. That’s where I fell in with the drugs. Nearly overdosed more times than I could bloody count, luckily there was always someone around t’ lend a pint or two – nobody ever missed the junkies, never looked for them if they just vanished…they were good times, lots of fun…spent da best part of 40 years just havin’ the time of my life, new identities, new drugs, new cities…and then, I don’t know why, but I’d had enough. I wanted to do somethin’ with my life. So I headed to Boston, managed t’ get into Harvard Medical. After I graduated in 2006, managed t’ get a job in Baton Rouge as a pathologist and until recent months, I’d been there quite happily. I liked my job, fit around my lifestyle perfectly. The night shifts in the morgue meant I could sleep all day and work all night and it gave me easy access to blood packs when I needed them.”

Cassidy had been listening intently to her story. She’d had a good life – tough at times, but who hadn’t experienced that? God knows he’d experienced his share of trials. He was impressed to hear how another vampire had lived, couldn’t believe that she was so similar to him.

“So why did you leave, love? If it was so good, why did ya leave it?” 

“Not out of choice. Out of necessity. Long story short, that magician I was tellin’ ya about, Christoph, da one who turned me; apparently he wasn’t too happy that I up and left when I did. He thought I owed him something for what he did, spent years tryin’ to find me and he finally did. He threatened me, said he’d expose me to everyone if I didn’t leave with him immediately. He tried t’ spin this story about being in love with me…so I agreed…caught him off guard and managed t’ subdue him. Stuck him in a body locker and ran off. So here I am…lying low in Oakville. Didn’t even know this place existed until a few weeks ago, figured it was as good a place as any t’ hide.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, lass! Ya really have been through it. And here was me thinkin’ I had it bad.” Cassidy replied as he sparked up another cigarette. Caroline shrugged and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. 

“Just the luck of the Irish, I guess.”


End file.
